


What's Right

by cavedinwriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Boys Will Be Boys, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hospitals, I considered making this part of teach me to become human, Injury, M/M, Nines is soft, No Beta, but i dont have enough of the rest of it planned out, depictions of violence, its not graphic tho, let nines sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavedinwriter/pseuds/cavedinwriter
Summary: This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The probability of success, steadily ticking down from the 97% is started at, this wasn’t right. The blood, red red red all over Nines’s white jacket, it wasn’t right.It was supposed to be easy, in and out. Nines and Gavin were going to catch their perp, bring him in, and then share a quiet moment of triumph afterwards. Maybe, just maybe, Nines would finally say what had been on his mind for so long.Not this. Anything but this.





	What's Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and also a mess but I hope you enjoy!

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. The probability of success, steadily ticking down from the 97% is started at, this wasn’t right. The blood, red red red all over Nines’s white jacket, it  _ wasn’t right. _

It was supposed to be easy, in and out. Nines and Gavin were going to catch their perp, bring him in, and then share a quiet moment of triumph afterwards. Maybe, just maybe, Nines would finally say what had been on his mind for so long.

Not this. Anything but this. “This” was Gavin, lying on the floor, breathing ragged, blood spilling from his chest. “This” was the perp lying in a pool of his own blood flowing from a hole from his own gun. “This” was everything Nines had wanted to avoid.

He stumbled forward, collapsing in front of his partner. He desperately tried to block the bleeding with his hands, but he only succeeded in making Gavin flinch.

“Hey, hey, easy there.” Gavin coughed. Blood gurgled from his lips. Nines’s face felt wet, and he wondered if somehow he’d gotten Gavin’s blood on his face. No, it was tears. He hadn’t been aware that he could cry.

“Gavin, this wasn’t supposed to happen, I’m so sorry!” He cried, moving his hands from Gavin’s wounds to cradle him gently.

“Nines, I’ll be okay. I’ve had worse.” Gavin tried to reassure him.

“No you haven’t,” Nines said, scanning Gavin’s file. He had most certainly not had worse, “Please stay with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, asshole. Can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Can you- can we get out of here, Nines?” Gavin mumbled. His eyes were starting to flutter shut.

“Gavin, stay awake. I can’t move you without damaging you further, but I’ve called an ambulance.”

“Thank fuck. Just… just lemme shut my eyes for a minute.”

“NO,” Nines said firmly, grabbing Gavin’s face with his hand, wincing as he smeared more blood on his partner’s face, “Gavin, if you fall asleep, I don’t know if you’ll wake up again. Please, stay with me. I need you to stay.” There were more tears dripping down his face.

“Shit, Nines, didn’t know you cared that much.” Gavin tried for a joke, weakly reaching up to brush a tear from Nines’s cheek. His arm flopped back down again after a moment.

“Of course I care about you. Gavin, there’s no one I care for in the world more than you.” he said softly. In the distance, he could hear the wailing of sirens.

“You’ve gotten soft,” blood streamed from Gavin’s mouth but he kept talking, “But… yeah, me too, tin can. I fuckin’... I love you, dipshit.” Gavin wouldn’t meet his eyes, and Nines could tell from a scan that he wasn’t going to have the energy to speak again.

“I love you too, Gavin. Just stay with me,” The sirens were growing louder, and Nines knew someone would be there soon to help. Gavin just had to hold on for a little bit. That sparked a thought in his mind, the news reports from the night of the Android revolution. “Hold on, just a little while longer.” He sang softly. Gavin’s mouth twitched.

The sirens were right outside the building now.

“Hold on, just a little while longer.”

Nines could hear the footsteps of the paramedics approaching.

“Hold on, just a little while longer.”

There were people rushing in from the doorway, and Nines directed them towards Gavin, telling them that the perp was already dead.

“Everything will be alright.”

Nines watched as Gavin was lifted onto a stretcher, blinking his eyes open to meet Nines’s for a fraction of a second, giving a weak and bloody smile, and then he was whisked away.

“Everything will be alright.”

Nines sat in the plastic chair in the waiting room of the hospital. He’d been there for 8 hours, 39 minutes and 27 seconds. He had no information on if Gavin was okay, and no idea when he would receive that information. The plastic arms of the chair were cracking under his grip, and he had to concentrate just to loosen his grip.

He was anxious to see Gavin again. He needed Gavin to be okay, or he wouldn’t know what he would do. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He couldn’t stop that thought from looping through his head, over and over. The red letters of  _ Mission Failed _ were burning into his brain.

Finally,  _ finally  _ he saw someone walking towards him. A nurse with a clipboard clutched in his hands. He didn’t look like he was nervous to tell Nines anything, which was a good sign.

“Can I see him now?” Nines stood up, “Is he okay?”

“He’s stable, and we’ll actually be releasing him in a moment. In order to do so, we need to make sure someone is with him during his recovery.”

“I’ll do it.” Nines said immediately. The nurse looked surprised, but nodded.

“Great. He wanted you to anyway, so this is perfect. If you could just sign this…” the nurse handed him the clipboard. Nines scanned the form and then signed it. 

While he was signing it, he didn’t notice the slow, unsteady footsteps approaching him. When he looked up, his heart just about shattered.

There in front of him was Gavin, bandaged up, wobbling forward, but still with a stubborn grin stuck on his face. Despite the bandages and bruises, this was right. This was the Gavin he knew. Nines tossed the clipboard back to the nurse as Gavin all but tripped into his arms.

“Hello, Gavin.” He said softly.

“Shut up, Nines, just take me home.” Yes, this was right. Gavin in his arms, holding him for balance, it felt right.

“Of course.” Nines gently straightened him up and they walked to the door.

He called a self-driving taxi, as they’d both ridden the ambulance to the hospital. As they waited, Nines noticed that his partner was fidgeting nervously. He cocked his head.

“Is something wrong?” He asked. Gavin sighed, not looking up at him.

“Listen, I don’t… fully remember what happened, okay? I know I said some gross sappy shit though, so just ignore it.”

“Why should I?”

“Cause it’s weird! I don’t want things to be weird between us. Just forget it, alright?” Gavin said defensively. Nines blinked.

“Gavin, do you not remember my response to your ‘gross sappy shit’?”

“...No. I don’t.” His face was flushed now.

“I told you that I love you too. I care for you more than anyone.”

Gavin looked up at him, emotions flashing across his face. Nines was no expert, but he thought he saw denial, confusion, and then finally something more tender cross his face.

“‘Sthat so?” He mumbled, still barely making eye contact with Nines.

“Yes.” Nines said honestly.

Gavin reached up gently and placed a hand on Nines’s cheek. Nines almost flinched, the action reminding him of only hours before when Gavin brushed tears from his cheek with one bloody hand. He gently pulled Nines down, giving him a look so full of something that Nines couldn’t name, and then leaned in.

His lips were dry, his hands rough with dirt and blood caked under each nail, but Nines had never felt his partner’s tenderness more. Gavin broke the kiss to breath for only a moment, then leaned in again. Nines smiled against him, feeling Gavin smile too.

This was right. His hands on Gavin’s waist, gently pulling him into the cab as it arrived, it felt good. Gavin’s lips travelling to his jaw, then finally pulling off of him and sighing gently against him. Everything was going to be alright, Nines could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
If you also follow Uncanny Valley and you're wondering when it'll be back... I'm sorry I don't know XD  
I'm hoping that two weeks from monday(so the 23rd) I'll be posting part 2, but school starting is really messing with my writing time. So, tentatively the 23rd, but if not, just check in on mondays after that!


End file.
